


Third Time's the Charm

by starkasmic (thestarkknight)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Family Feels, M/M, Steve and Tony Adopt Triplets, SteveTonyFest, Sugary sweet, You're Welcome, disgusting, have fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:36:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarkknight/pseuds/starkasmic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snapshots of Steve and Tony and their family through the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Time's the Charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [krusca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krusca/gifts).



> Gift for tumblr user krusca! Happy SteveTonyFest!

“Tony? We’re going to be late!” Steve calls up the stairs, shrugging on his coat.  
“We’re coming, old man, relax,” Tony appears at the top of the stairs, tucking his tablet into his bag and trying to tie his tie at the same time.  
“Don’t fall down the stairs, I need you to make it to Sarah’s recital alive, please,” Steve turns, trusting Tony to not trip, only to have two tiny bundles barrel into his legs and almost knock him over. He flings a hand out, steadying himself on the wall.  
“Easy, tots, don’t hurt your old man,” Tony reaches for one child, hoisting him up onto his hip. “Who dressed you, James? You look ridiculous.”  
“You did, Daddy,” James presses a sticky hand against Tony’s cheek, giggling.  
“Steve, what did you feed my darling children, they’re covered in sugary nonsense.”  
Steve, cradling their third child against his shoulder, sighs before replying. “They wanted Pop-Tarts, Tones, and they promised they would wash their hands. Maggie washed her hands, didn’t you?”  
The girl in his arms nods, crayons clutched in her fists. Tony shakes his head.  
“C’mon, James, lets wash your hands and put your gloves on.”  
Steve follows them into the kitchen, pulling the bag full of snacks and water bottles over his shoulder. “I don’t understand why you insist on dressing them in matching clothes, Tony.” “They’re triplets, Steve, it’s mandated by law that they dress exactly the same, all the time,” Tony replies, drying James’ hands with a paper towel. “I almost considered tutus, so they’d match Sarah, but-”  
“No tutus!” Maggie shrieks, throwing a crayon at her dad.  
“Maggie, we don’t throw things,” Steve admonishes, hoisting his daughter higher on his hip so he can pull the car keys off of their designated hook. “We’re going to be late, let’s go.”  
Tony grabs a scarf off the rack while James squirms in his arms. “I don’t know why you thought adopting three entire children would be a good idea, Steve, but I’m glad we did.”

\-------------------------------

Tony’s quietly tapping away at his tablet, scarf wrapped around his neck and hot chocolate in one hand. Steve and the kids are having a snowball fight, and he can hear Steve hollering each time he lets one of the triplets hit him with a snowball.  
He can’t help but glance up and smile every time he sees his family- Steve in a ridiculous hat with earflaps, the triplets in matching Captain America winter gear, their new tiny puppy, Carter, running between the four of them, yipping happily. He looks back at his work, happy.  
It’s tough, raising three kids and keeping their day job, but he loves it. He loves Steve, he loves their kids, he-  
There’s snow in his hair. He takes it back. Two more snowballs hit him before he can move.  
Tony raises his eyes from his tablet slowly, setting both it and the hot chocolate aside. Steve has a gloved hand over his mouth, trying not to laugh. James and Maggie look sheepish, smiling shyly at their Daddy, but Sarah is in the middle of rolling another snowball, grinning deviously. Tony stands up, walks over to Sarah and crouches down next to her, murmuring quietly.  
Steve doesn’t start to be worried until Tony and Sarah look up at him at the same time with the same mischievous look in their eyes.  
Steve doesn’t start to fear for his life until there are three brunette children pelting perfectly packed snowballs at him while their other father sits behind them, rolling more and more for them to throw.  
“This is war, Rogers!” Tony shouts, laughing at Steve’s damp, stringy hair.  
Tony and Steve hope the only war they ever have is this one.

\-------------------------------

“Hey.”  
“Hey, shh, the kids are asleep, finally,” Steve closes the door behind him softly.  
“Finally- they had so much energy all day,” Tony sighs, hands sore from scrubbing crayon drawings of flowers and kittens off the wall. “I swear, they take after you- annoying, bratty, hyperactive, etc., etc., etc.”  
Steve chuckles, turning the hall light off as he and Tony move into the kitchen. “Their bad qualities come from only me, huh? So Sarah gets into everything mechanical because I’m a technological genius, yes?”  
“Obviously, Steve, duh,” Tony laughs, tossing a dish cloth at Steve. “I’ll wash, you dry.”  
“I love you,” Steve presses a kiss into Tony’s hair before taking his place beside his husband.  
Tony, elbow deep in sudsy water, smiles and replies, “I love you too, darling.” 

\-------------------------------

Tony runs the family Twitter account, usually. Sometimes, Maggie will get ahold of it and tweet pictures of her art, or cute cat emojis. James likes to type as many words that he knows in no semblance of order. Sarah likes to tweet pictures of her dads.  
Steve likes to tweet pictures of Tony in his helmet for whenever he picks up the kids. He’s been tackled to the pavement one time too many, and he wears protective armour. Steve thinks it’s cute.  
Tony regularly updates the public on the kids. He lets them know when Sarah and Maggie are sick, or when James gets all A’s on his report card. He tweets pictures of family dinners, of their sweet puppy nosing at kids when they fall asleep on the couch, of Steve carrying all three triplets in his arms.  
Tony will post pictures of Steve playing catch with Sarah, drawing pictures with Maggie, playing board games with James.  
When the kids grow up, they get their own Twitters and Instagrams and Facebooks and Vines and “whatever else the kids are using these days.” (“Pops, you’re such an old man.”) Tony still puts out pictures of their thirteenth birthday, their first day of high school, their matching socked feet on Christmas. He tweets three college acceptance letters. He tweets a picture of three new cars, and that’s how the triplets find out about their graduation presents.  
He tweets about three undergraduate degrees, and then three graduate degrees, and then a medical degree and two Ph.D.’s. He tweets pictures of his Steve-calls-them-distinguished gray streaks. He tweets family Christmases, family birthdays, family vacations. He tweets about one wedding, then another, then one more.  
Steve’s the first one to tweet about their grandchildren.  
(Steve’s also the one who posts #throwbackthursday with baby pictures of the entire family, Carter included. The entire family groans, and Steve ends up the victim of a vicious pillow fight.)  


End file.
